


Infini-T Force段子2则

by 8759362



Category: Infini-T Force
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 斜线前后有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 冷啊，太冷了，难以想象居然连ao3都没有作品tag求求大家来看看啊，很好看的QAQ
Relationships: キャシャーン丨东鉄也/ガッチャマン丨鷲尾健, ダミアン・グレイ/ポリマー丨铠武士
Kudos: 1





	Infini-T Force段子2则

**1.达米安·格雷x铠武士**

武士曾经真的想要跟达米安做朋友——虽然他看起来不那么像正经朋友，但武士并不觉得这是什么缺点，反而是他与众不同的特色。

朋友们对武士的称呼基本都是"武士"，达米安也是。可只有达米安会把那三个音节念得高低婉转，仿佛一只鹦鹉转着圈在向你撒娇。即使后来他们的立场相对，关系也发生了改变，只有那个起伏的腔调依然如故。

哪怕是在那种事时候——

"武士……"

被捆住的人早已习惯了这百转千回的呼唤，但那随着声调的起伏轻重研磨的肉块实在可恶，让他连喘息都不得不断成羞恼的节奏。

一直这样的话，会坏掉的吧。大脑已经开始有些朦胧的武士想着，不由又把某个外来的庞然大物夹紧了几分。

* * *

**2.东铁也x鹫尾健**

"不是说你不是人类，也没感觉吗？"健瞪着上方的少年一脸控诉。

"是没有味觉。"这种时候依然表情寡淡的铁也说。

健的面子有点挂不住，想要起身好好理论一番，却在卧于一旁的机械犬抬头看过来的瞬间选择了示弱："这不是差不多……"

铁也没去管教自己的爱犬，反倒是敏锐地问："你到底想说什么？"

"啊，这个……"就算已经接受了被小了自己一圈的少年压制得死死的这个事实，但接下来的话还是让健不是很想开口。"那、那你这……进进出出的……看我丢人的样子很……很好玩吗？"

"是挺好看，"铁也诚实地说。"而且我也能感受到你施加于我的不同压力。总和各种变量预测接下来的挤压模式，对我来说也是一种乐趣。"

"求你不要再说了……"二十多岁的"老男人"痛苦地捂住了脸。

"哦。"情绪淡薄的少年乖乖闭嘴，转换成了更加强劲的激动模式。


End file.
